Rivals In Love
by Willy Dan
Summary: YURI  translated  Jesse and Cassidy fall in love and have their first time.


RIVALS IN LOVE

Many people wonder about what Jesse and Cassidy use to do when not rivaled in catching Pokémons. Meowth, Butch and James say that, because in any of times that they faced Ash and pals and always ended up taking off, the girls never revealed what they felt inside. And this is by now reveal.

(steps soaring and pairs facing-off each other)

Jesse and Cassidy: Prepare for trouble! Are you here?

Meowth: Er… Do the mottos will continue?

James: Whatever! Make it double!

Butch: Oh yeah? Some double!

Jesse: To protect the world from devastation!

Cassidy: To infect the world with devastation!

James: To unite all peoples within our nation!

Butch: To blight all peoples in every nation!

Jesse: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

Cassidy: To denounce the goodness of truth and love!

James: To extend our reach to the stars above!

Butch: To extend our wrath to the stars above!

Jesse: JESSE!

Cassidy: CASSIDY!

James: JAMES!

Butch: BUTCH!

Jesse: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

Cassidy: Team Rocket, circling earth all day and night!

James: Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

Butch: Surrender now, or you'll surely lose the fight!

Meowth: No one deserves… (in a distate tone)

Jesse: I did not expect see you here, you stupid blonde! I still remember when you turned the the fire, aquatic and electric pokémons against us using a Drowzee!

James: Got it? Bendy!

Butch: Is Butch, you blockhead! Since when do you think you give orders?

Cassidy: Is this with me, or with them? Well, it doesn't matter! This failed girl always took the tram riding when tried to catch Pikachu!

Jesse: And you, is good talk nothing! Until today you don't scare me, you know?

James: Neither you, nor this jerk!

Meowth: Where will it take?

Everyone: SHUT UP!

Cassidy: Just a battle can decide who is the best!

Butch: I agree it! Unlike a stupid that didn't married with a Jesse's lookalike!

Jesse: My lookalike? That stupid Jessebel? I'll show what is good! You thief!

Cassidy: I expected something better! But of course it will have to wait. Night!

James: I'll be there!

Butch: Yeah? Me too!

Meowth: What do you think about a Pokémon Battle with each other?

Everyone: WE ARE IN! (facing-off each other)

Jesse had called Seviper and Dustox along James being devoured and bruised by Carnivine and Cacnea. While Cassidy and Butch chose some old of them: Arbok, Weezing, Victreebel and Licktung. The fight was beginning and it seemed balanced. Meowth wasn't involved in the fights, but both the Teams Rocked forced him to be the judge, James and Butch were focused on the fight while Jesse and Cassidy didn't stop to look lovingly. Both the girls, despite the insults, couldn't concentrate in anything else but one to another. Both them exchanged glances and attentions, but the battle had to be cancelled due to distractions. Meowth suggests that it be continued in the next morning. But the evening seemed to be another story…

(Jesse and James' tent)

James: That fight had even to be stopped?

Jesse: Me? Distracted, with what?

James: You were gazing to the enemy like a dead fish.

Jesse: Must be your mistake! I was focusing on the fight. It's only a shame to let my pokémons on a nearest Pokémon Center!

James: I doubt that do let them be healed!

Jesse: You make up your mind, I'm leaving!

(Cassidy and Butch's tent)

Butch: How it happened with you?

Cassidy: It was by a chance, moreover… I have nothing to tell you!

Butch: Whatever, what will you do?

Cassidy: I have my life and you have yours, excuse me!

Butch: Well… So long!

Cassidy: Bye!

Both the girls had left and asked themselves if they were really good or anything else. But the attraction was being closer to each other, ignoring even their friends. They did not show but they were very interested in each other. Somehow wanted pleasure.

(the girls hidden out to their tents at night)

Jesse: (thinking hidden) This is the right time to end this once for all…

Cassidy: (making the same) …Just me and her, nobody else!

Jesse and Cassidy: One… Two… Three… NOW! (surprised) You here? What do you want? Not me! You!

Jesse: Let's stop to babbling and go straight to the point, why you are here?

Cassidy: I ask the same to you, girl! Wasn't this time that you wanted to stoke your desire?

Jesse: More or less! Why?

Cassidy: HMPF! You can not fool me! I can make you feel better! But I want you to make me first!

Jesse: I'm not following orders! I like to say!

Cassidy: You Just take the words of my mouth!

Jesse and Cassidy did not seem to demonstrate, but one girl was interested in other. Ignoring totally what their friends think. Jesse feels the Cassidy's hug and the breathing, whose hands slides on her belly. The redhead takes the blonde's hands and strips her gloves to excite enough after put one of her hands under Jesse's skirt and this was seen after scraping down the friend's trunk. The girls were pratically naked, but only in the arms and legs. Also felt fetishes in other parts of their bodies. Jesse admired Cassidy's arms, and this the partner's legs.

Cassidy takes out Jesse's skirt and panties kissing her sex also scratching her legs and shaking and biting her butt in the mood too. The redhead moans with pleasure and then feel the blonde squeezing her boobs inside the blouse and top after removing them. Cassidy plays with Jesse's breasts, but this girl couldn't resist the caressing, tights, scratches and being sucked in some parts of the body that they love in themselves. Jesse hugs Cassidy's head against the chest and this licks all over the trunk, starting at the belly. The blonde makes the redhead lay too in the ground and start to lick her clitoris. The Jesse's moans of pleasure only did she feeling better, and ask more for Cassidy. Jesse has an orgasm totally, but she felt to return the favor.

Jesse: AAAAHHHHHH!

Cassidy: What's up, girl? You fucked so fast?

Jesse: After this… I wanted more, but you will indulge me!

Cassidy: I do not count on it!

Jesse: Said sure, you do not! But will!

Cassidy: If you want to…

Jesse would start over, but the Cassidy's dress is closed on the top. The blonde grabs on the collar of the cloth and rips to make easy the redhead's caressing on her breasts. She sucks like she was being fed, but for a while. Then she licks them and squeezes hard. Cassidy get rid of her clothes and realizes Jesse scratching your back after a long bear hug, following the arms and biting her friend's neck. The blonde took pleasure being controlled by the redhead. Jesse slaps Cassidy's butt and bites her belly, without taking the hands of the waist. Cassidy groaned with wanting more, too. How did with Jesse, putting one hand on her sex and giving a long kiss.

Cassidy hugs Jesse and descends slowly even want to be caught inside and this what the redhead did, with the tongue on her clitoris. Every lick, Cassidy demanded more of Jesse, who distributed with the same intensity to your partner. After this, the blonde lies on the ground to facilitate. But her body trembled with desire over the redhead that made her feel better. Jesse could hear the groans of Cassidy and realized that he wanted to be most appreciated, after caressing her thighs and her butt, after feeling the legs of the same, down on her head. The redhead granted the blonde's wish and had met with the same will.

Cassidy: AAAAHHHHHH!

Jesse: Look who fucked so fast?

Cassidy: Yeah? But I loved the night that we spent! Will the boys know about this?

Jesse: I doubt very much they know it! How about repeating?

Cassidy: Repeat? Who wants more is you, not me!

Jesse: Really?

The night was great for Jesse and Cassidy, without Meowth, Butch and James knowing about it. They loved each other, despite their diversities and more. The desire speaks louder than anything. Both were the opposite of everything, light and darkness, sound and silence, order and chaos, and more. But mutually they loved and appreciated more than one body over the other one: The desire's will: the only factor that both them possessed.

THE END


End file.
